villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/Pure Evil Proposal:Bryan Fury
Hello guys, and this is now my second CM/PE proposal. And much like with my proposal for Kefka Palazzo, which is now approved, this time it's another PE whose category is already there but not yet approved. This time, were going to take a look on Bryan Fury from the Tekken series. What is the work? The Tekken franchise is Namco's, (currently known as Bandai Namco) popular fighting video game series alongside the Soulcalibur series. The story of the series revolves on the Mishima bloodline, with its known kin being Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, and Jin Kazama as well as the story of the Devil Gene, in which Kazuya and Jin are possessing of. Who is he? Bryan Fury was a former soldier and former ICPO officer who was killed in a shootout in Hong Kong. However, he was rebuilt into a cyborg by Dr. Abel. The 88-year-old scientist was fairly famous in the underground society, but his findings were often preceded by Doctor Bosconovitch's. However, at last, he came to the last step of completing his master project... the Cyborg Army. Dr. Abel thought that a perfect cyborg must have the mechanics built by his rival, Dr. Bosconovitch, so he reanimated Fury's body and sent him off to collect this data. What he has done? In Tekken 3, Bryan was sent by Dr. Abel to target Yoshimitsu, who is in fact a close friend of Bosconovitch. However, by Tekken 4 he is in cahoots with the Mishima Zaibatsu and Abel is apparently killed by Bryan himself. Tekken 5 shows the first step of Bryan crossing the Moral Event Horizon: when Bryan is saved by Yoshimitsu and taken in to Dr. Bosconovitch's lab where he gets upgraded. As thanks, Bryan kills Bosconovitch and the entire Manji clan out of spite. To him, his idea of testing the upgrade infused to him by Bosconovitch was nothing short more of a test drive. Since then, his action has earned him as Yoshimitsu's sworn enemy. Tekken 6 and Tekken 7 takes this a step further when the world is brought down to its knees in a war between the Mishima Zaibatsu and G-Corporation, Bryan continues to cause more mayhem just for the thrill of it. Mitigating Factors Zero. Bryan is a malicious, heartless, and a sadistic walking murder machine out to cause indiscriminate and unprecedented amount of death and destruction for the thrill of it. It goes without saying that cyborgs like him don't have a heart. Heinous Standards The Tekken series is full of characters who entered the tournament not just to test their skill, motivated by revenge (particularly against anyone related to the Mishima clan), participating only for the sake of prize money, or otherwise morally gray. Though the Mishimas have a very messed up history as their story progressed in each installment. Bryan, of all people, is the most messed up even by the standards of the series beyond reason or doubt. His murder of Dr. Bosconovitch and Yoshimitsu's clansmen is the most heinous thing he has ever done. No other characters in the game are fond of him, even Heihachi of all people, if you play as him on Bryan's stage on the scenario campaign in T6, could not stand on such malicious and indiscriminate violence. Verdict 100% Yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals